Letters To Harry
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: After the final battle Harry goes home again to Godrics Hollow to not only visit the graves of his parents but to have a proper look at the house he was born and bought up in for the first 15 months of his life. Whilst there Harry finds a magical truck full of letters to Harry written by his mother Lily which Harry takes and reads. These are her letters to him...
1. Letter One

**A/N: Hey guys, how are you? I really hope y'all like the idea I had here... If you can please read and review and let me know what you think I'd appreciate it :) **

_Dear Baby,  
This is your mummy. My name is Lily Potter and I'm currently about 12 weeks pregnant with you. I can't believe I am pregnant and especially at this time with such a dark war raging on around us and I'm wondering if I'm not being selfish for keeping you. But maybe because of the war this is the reason I should keep you, you could be our beautiful reason to keep fighting so the world you grow up in will be full of peace and light. No matter what you will be loved so so loved. Your daddy his name is James Potter and he's totally estatic about you, as is your Uncles Sirius, Remus, Peter and Frank, your Aunties Hestia, Marlene, Mary and Alice. We can't wait to meet you little one!_

Lots of love,  
Mummy xx


	2. Letter Two

**A/N: Heya, sorry this is a day or so later than planned been rather busy this weekend! But here we go :) **

**To my 1 lovely follower: potter4ever1029 thank you and hi *waves* To my reviewers thanks! **

_To Our Darling Baby,  
Hello sweetheart, it's been a month now since I last wrote to you. I'm sixteen weeks gone, and guess what darling? I felt you move today! Well it was more of a sensation of butterfly wings flapping; but I'm told by the Healers that this is normal and you're growing well and healthily. Me and Daddy have been trying to come up with names for you, we have chosen a name for a boy and girl._

Harry James.  
Lyra Lily.

Your nursery is half finished we just need to get your crib and bedding and your furniture, it's looking so lovely in there now your Daddy and Uncle Sirius have done such a lovely job.  
We really can't wait to meet you sweetheart, now that you're starting to move around it all feels so much more real! We love you so much baby and we're counting down the weeks till we hold you in our arms.

Lots of love my baby  
Mummy xxx


	3. Letter Three

**A/N: Hello my loves and how are we? I'm good ta, sick of the weather atm looks like my bday is going to be a cold washout on wednesday! :( **

**I'd like to say hi to my new followers: lotrfan812, Thecarefreeone, Fading to Black (Wouldn't happen to be a Metallica fan too would you?), and 4everbookworm. Welcome to LtH! I hope you continue to enjoy. **

_To Our Darling Harry,  
Hello my darling boy, that's right you're our little boy. The Healers confirmed it yesterday. I'm now 20 weeks, and you kicked me earlier this week, and you've been kicking non stop since. I was so elated darling and so was daddy. Speaking of your daddy, he's taken to singing to you. It's so cute. It seems to be the only thing that stops you from kicking. Your Uncle Sirius was laughing at your daddy whilst he was singing to you and daddy got him with a silencing charm, his face was a picture Harry; I wish I'd had the camera! I also saw your Aunty Alice and Uncle Frank at St Mungo's they're having a little boy too, they're naming him Neville. It's going to be so much fun watching you two growing up together. We love you Harry darling, and we can't wait for your arrival._

Lots of love my angel,  
Love from mummy xxxxx


	4. Letter Four

**A/N: Hey my lovelies, how are you all? **

**Like to say hi to my new followers: Laura Haga, MirDeeDee, geetac, and hcarney2000. My new favouriters: Emerald Evans, and geetac. My reviewer: 4everbookworm. Thank you all so much I love you all! :) Here we go...**

_Our Sweet Harry,  
Hello my dear sweet boy. Well here we are at 24 weeks now, and you're starting to make mummy feel like a Hippo! Not only are you kicking but you've started punching me too. You've also been using mummy's bladder as a trampoline too! Put it's such a wonderful feeling to know that you're growing well. Your Uncle Remus is totally entranced to feel you move, the look in his eyes was... I don't think I can find a word to describe it._

Aunty Hestia has been going mad spoiling you, you should see some the outfits she's bought you! Lucky boy! You aren't even here yet and you're so so loved by everyone I can't imagine what everyone is going to be like once you're actually here Harry. My only wish is that my parents, your grandparents were still alive Harry they'd have loved you so much. You would have been the first boy born in about two generations.

Oh and here's daddy he's back from another mission with the Order.

Hello my son, are you being a good boy for mummy? Not causing her too much discomfort? I love you son and I can't wait to meet you! But for now I need to go clean up. Bye Harry.

So there you have it darling that was daddy. I'll ask him to sing to you again at bedtime.

I love you Harry James,  
Lots of love,  
Mummy xxxxx 


	5. Letter Five

_My Darling Harry,  
Hello my dear sweet boy, I'm now 28 weeks and progressing well. As are you my darling. I cannot believe I'm well over the half way mark now, it just doesn't seem possible. In to the last twelve weeks now and I'm starting to get butterflies in my stomach at the thought of labour. But all that pain will be so worth it when I hold you in my arms, and can hold your little fists and count your little toes._

Your nursery is now all ready and your daddy has already baby proofed the house! Uncle Sirius has found your daddy's flapping very funny, but we found a way to shut him up momentarily... we asked him to be your Godfather Harry. His face was a complete picture it was so funny! We've asked your Aunty Marlene to be your Godmother, which she has accepted. So Harry if anything happens to us you'll have family to look after you darling, pretty much the only family you have now. You would probably be wondering why I'm saying these things but there's a good chance that He Who Must Not Be Named is going to try to kill us because we work for Dumbledore, that and the fact your daddy is what they consider to be a blood traitor because he married a Muggle-Born.

I'm sorry Harry, I'm feeling a little melancholy today. We lost some friends (The Prewett Twins- Gideon and Fabian) I feel so sorry for their older sister Molly, she's also pregnant with her fifth and that's another boy too.

Harry I have to go Dumbledore's just arrived to brief your daddy on his next mission.

I love you so, so much Harry  
Lots of Love,  
Mummy xxx


	6. Letter Six

**A/N: Hello how are you all? Sorry this is a few days late, been having a down period :( Better now though :)**

**Like to say a quick hello to my new followers: Potterhorse-spirit and maximum ride fang1995. my new Favouriter: maximum ride fang1995. and my dear lone reviewer: 4everbookworm. Thanks, you guys rock! If you have a moment to spare please review? Please?**

_Darling Harry,  
Well here we are at 32 week, and by golly sweetheart; I'm the size of a whale haha! The Healers say it's mostly water and not baby, apparently you're not going to be a big baby for which I'm thankful. You gave me quite the fright the other day though Harry, I hadn't felt you move all day so daddy took me to St Mungo's to be checked over, seems you was having quite the lazy day, naughty boy frightening mummy and daddy like that. I'm joking love, it was a good excuse to hear your heartbeat again._

Things are getting worse my angel, we lost Benjy Fenwick on the last mission. He was a great guy and we're going to miss him dreadfully. I hope this next mission finally destroys He Who Must Not Be Named, I'm actually scared about bringing you into this world Harry, I'm scared that we'll never get to see you grow up and become a man, to never share the joy of you getting your Hogwarts letter, to watch you eventually get married and have a family of your own. I'm sorry my letters are getting to be so mournful, but outwardly I have to be strong for everyone. Here I can just be me, your mum.

I have some more bad news Harry, your Uncle Sirius and Aunty Hestia have split up, they claim to have grown apart, but personally I don't believe it. But with that being said they'll still be here for you Harry, together or not. They both love you very much.

Your Uncle Remus has bought you your first book. Tales of Beedle The Bard, they're Wizard fairy tales and I have been reading them to you, as has daddy, which reminds me to say you seem to quite like the song 'Odo the Hero' you kick like crazy when daddy sings that to you.

Time for me to go, daddy will be home soon and I'm craving pickles and ice cream (Don't ask!).

Lots of love, Harry.  
Love,  
Mummy xxxxxx


	7. Letter Seven

**A/N: Omg you guys, I am so, so SORRY for not having updated this since April! I've kind of had my priorities out of whack for a while due to having joined the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum on here. So I apologize profusely. I also apologize at the length of this A/N. But I have so many of you to thank! :) **

**Firstly my new followers: BaskinxxRobins, DarkPhantom101, Make Life take the Lemons BACK, Melody Smith 2011, ToLazyToTry, Tygo24911, buckup-009, mayalewis16, nicklaren and yellow 14. **

**My new Favouriters: Maelger, DarkPhantom101, mayalewis16, nicklaren. **

**My reviwers: 4everbookworm, ToLazyToTry, lame lame and lamer, yellow 14, BaskinxxRobins, mayalewis16, Eloverff, and Slytherin Cat. **

**Here we go with week 36...**

To my dear sweet Harry,

Well here we are at 36 weeks, and I can't even do my shoes up anymore! Not that I could even if I wanted too, my feet are rather swollen due to being so heavily pregnant and also the heat! Wow it's a hot summer this year. Both me and your Aunty Alice are suffering from the heat this year sweetheart, your poor daddy has to keep performing cooling spells to help and try cool me off, as well as massaging my feet and back... Not that I'm complaining.

I've started to get practice contractions, they're apparently called Braxton Hicks, they're to prepare you for real labour, well guess what sweetheart? Mummy thought she was in labour for real yesterday! I've never seen daddy panic so much, It was annoying and almost hilarious at the same time. It's just as well I have my hospital bag packed really.

Things are getting darker still Harry my love, we lost another member a couple of days ago. It just seems to be funeral after funeral. I'm still so scared of bringing you into this world my angel, It breaks my heart that all that seems to be the paper every day is death and destruction caused by the Death Eaters. Dumbledore is worried about everything, I swear he's aged 10 years in the last year alone. Oh I need to get off this subject before I start crying again!

I love you so, so much my angel. I have 4 weeks left before I finally can hold you in my arms. I can't wait to see who you look like, I hope you'll look like your daddy. From me I hope you have my eyes, as I'm always told my eyes are my best feature.

Hm, ice cream and pickles are calling to me sweetheart, so I'm going to go and eat.

I love you Harry, my angel.

Lots of love,

Mummy xxx


	8. Letter Eight

My Dearest Harry,

Here I am at 40 weeks. You are due today, and I think I may possibly be in labour!

Wait scrap that, I am in labour! Oh my gosh my angel my waters have just gone!

I'm dictating this now. I'm scared my angel, I'm scared of giving birth. I'm scared of bringing you into this world. OUCH. Okay I'm going to St Mungo's. Next letter I... I...Wri-te... will... be... when... we... are... home...

Oh... Merlin, JAMES!

I... love... you... Harry.

Mumma.

**A/N: Hey guys. This is a fairly short update but you'll understand why when you read it. **

**A big hello and thank you to my new Followers: dragonlady98 and Warewolf-princess558750. Favouriters: Yolei199 and Warewolf-Princess558750. **

**Reviewers: 4everbookworm, RaucousLaughter and yellow 14. Fyi, Raucous, yes these were meant more for Lily as a form of escape. Harry was never meant to find them and read them, they were supposed to be eventually destroyed. **

* * *

**Week 40.**


	9. Letter Nine

**A/N: Sorry again for the delay in updating, I've not exactly been myself lately... Anyway the thanks are in order.**

**Follows: Kittykitten2099, Lady Loophole, LupinLover369, Magicheart5355, Professor McGonagal, desartratt. **

**Favourites: Kittykitten2099, Magicheart5355, and afraidofspiders.**

**Reviewers: Warewolf-Princess558750, Professor McGonagal, 4everbookworm, LupinLover369, Magicheart5355, yellow 14, and Imtellingmyfatheranoutthis.**

**Thank you so much guys. *Hands you all virtual cookies*.**

* * *

_My Dearest Harry,_

Well you are now a week old, and you are totally  
perfect. Ten perfect little fingers and ten perfect little toes. You look so  
much like your dada, you were born with an absolute shock of dark hair but your  
eyes are the same shape as mine, though your eyes are blue at the minute. It'll  
be interesting to see if they stay that colour or whether they'll change as you  
get older. You were a good weight too, 7lbs and 6oz. I won't go into details  
about your birth sweetheart it might scare you- haha.

It's been so nice  
to have my body back, but not as nice as to be able to hold you in my arms. You  
are so perfect in everyway from the way you feed, to the way you stare at me  
with those beautiful eyes. You're such a good boy and you rarely cry really and  
you sleep fairly well too. You're feeding every four hours and you're feeding  
well, and in the last week alone you've gained 7oz most babies loose weight but  
you my angel have gained, you're such a good boy and mumma and dada are so proud  
of you.

Oh that's you crying for a feed my angel,  
Love you my  
darling,  
Mumma.


End file.
